<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seul pour Noël ? by CrazyGoldenWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199100">Seul pour Noël ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf'>CrazyGoldenWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accountant Derek, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bartender Stiles Stilinski, Christmas, Craigslist, Dating, Derek wants his family to get off his back, Derek's family is a bit close-minded, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family can suck, Felon Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve, Recovering alcoholic Stiles (not elaborated on), Strangers, Stripper Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family, based off of a real Craigslist ad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] Il se retrouva en train de taper un mail à un criminel de 25 ans. C’était étrangement professionnel.</p><p>A qui de droit,<br/>Je suis tombé sur ton annonce Craigslist aujourd’hui et je voudrais t’offrir un poste temporaire de petit-ami pour ce Noël. Je m’appelle Derek Hale (lien vers mon profil d’employé ci-dessous), j’ai 32 ans et je suis comptable. Je vais passer ce Noël avec ma famille à Palo Alto et je suis chroniquement célibataire. Afin d’éviter le malaise de la conversation “Quand vas-tu trouver une personne sympa avec qui t’installer ?”, j’adorerais que tu m’accompagne à ma réunion de famille.<br/>Cordialement,<br/>Derek Hale</p><p>Il inclut le lien vers son profil d’employé et ajouta son numéro de téléphone et son mail, puis appuya sur envoyer avant de pouvoir trop y réfléchir. Il regarda fixement l’écran alors qu’une petite icône apparaissait, lui faisant savoir que son message avait été envoyé. Puis il paniqua et envoya un SMS à Erica.</p><p>S’il te plait dis-moi que je n’ai pas simplement fais ce que je viens juste de faire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seul pour Noël ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094977">Alone on Christmas?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths">LessonsFromMoths</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salut les gens ! </p><p>Voici ma toute première traduction, vraiment. Qu'est-ce que c'est dur ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! J'ai déjà demandé la permission a quelqu'un d'autre de traduire son œuvre alors que j'ai même pas encore posté ça...</p><p>J'ai bien sûr la permission de LessonsFromMoths pour traduire son travail, je me suis bidonnée en le lisant tout autant qu'en le traduisant. C'était génial.</p><p> </p><p>Petite def ci-dessous parce que je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé d'équivalence pour ces deux acronymes, ce sont littéralement les explications de l'auteur qui a dû me les expliquer... vu que je ne trouvais pas ce que c'était sur internet... Mais j'avais deviné ce que c'était ! =D</p><p>1 = G.E.D. est une sorte de diplôme, synonyme de test de «développement éducatif général» et peut être pris à la place de la fin du lycée.<br/>2 = BMV est le Bureau des Véhicules Automobiles où les Américains se rendent pour obtenir leurs permis de conduire et les immatriculations de voitures.</p><p>Voilà, voilà.<br/>J'espère que vous aimerez !</p><p>Bisous !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Seul pour Thanksgiving/Noël ? En colère contre tes proches ? Tu veux éviter cette longue et insultante conversation sur le fait que tu es toujours célibataire ? Sur le fait que tes parents veulent vraiment plus de petits-enfants ? Eh bien, ne cherche pas plus loin ! </em>
</p><p><em> Je suis un criminel de 25 ans avec un G.E.D. </em> <em> 1 </em> <em> et une très vieille et sale Jeep bleue que je traite comme mon propre enfant même si elle a cinq ans de plus que moi. Je peux paraître n’importe quel âge entre 18 et 30 ans selon ce que je porte et si je me rase. Je suis barman et un honnête strip-teaseur, et je travaille tard le soir dans mes deux bars. Si tu veux de moi comme ton rendez-vous strictement platonique pour Thanksgiving ou Noël, mais que je prétende être dans une longue ou sérieuse relation avec toi pour tourmenter ou tromper ta famille, je suis partant. </em></p><p>
  <em> Je peux faire ce qui suit à ta demande : </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Draguer ouvertement les autres invités pendant que tu agis comme si tu ne le remarquais pas </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Commencer des discussions provocantes sur la politique et/ou la religion </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Te demander en mariage devant tout le monde </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Faire semblant d’être vraiment ivre au fil de la soirée (désolé, je ne bois pas, mais j’en avais l’habitude. Beaucoup. Trop, en fait. Je connais la chanson) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Commencer une bagarre physique avec un membre de la famille, soit à l’intérieur, soit sur la pelouse de devant pour que tout les voisins puissent le voir </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Je ne demande aucun paiement, mais juste le repas gratuit que je recevrai en tant qu’invité ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ne me contactez PAS pour des services ou des offres non sollicitées. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Photos envoyées par mail sur demande ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quand Derek regarda l’annonce pour la première fois, il eut envie de rire. Erica lui avait envoyé comme une blague et c’était assez drôle. Excepté que plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait que l’offre était assez sincère. Et il était toujours harcelé à propos d’être célibataire. Et il n’était pas en <em> colère </em>contre sa famille en soi, mais il était extrêmement frustré. Frustré qu’ils ne respectent pas son souhait d’être célibataire, sa satisfaction quant à sa situation financière et son bonheur quant au chemin que sa carrière prenait. C'était frustrant qu’ils semblent vouloir mesurer sa valeur en fonction de la taille de la famille qu’il voulait ou de quand il la commençait. Derek n’était pas une de ces personnes qui sortait et prenait ce qu’il voulait obtenir, il était la personne qui attendait que l’occasion lui tombe dans la main. Cela comprenait sa moitié.</p><p>Qu’il soit damné si ce n’était pas une de ces opportunités. L’annonce Craigslist du gars avait un mail et un numéro de téléphone rajouté en bas, avec une mention pour des demandes de renseignements dans la région de San Francisco uniquement. Heureusement que la famille de Derek vivait à Palo Alto.</p><p>Il se retrouva en train de taper un mail à un criminel de 25 ans. C’était étrangement professionnel et en l’écrivant, il réalisa combien c’était étrange qu’il réponde. Il continua quand même.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A qui de droit, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Je suis tombé sur ton annonce Craigslist aujourd’hui et je voudrais t’offrir un poste temporaire de petit-ami pour ce Noël. Je m’appelle Derek Hale (lien vers mon profil d’employé ci-dessous), j’ai 32 ans et je suis comptable. Je vais passer ce Noël avec ma famille à Palo Alto et je suis chroniquement célibataire. Afin d’éviter le malaise de la conversation “Quand vas-tu trouver une personne sympa avec qui t’installer ?”, j’adorerais que tu m’accompagne à ma réunion de famille. Ce serait une excursion de deux jours (les 24 et 25). Tu pourras rester dans ma chambre d’enfant (tu prendras le lit et je prendrais le matelas gonflable), et tous les repas seront fournis. Ma famille est au courant de ma bisexualité, donc pas de “coming out” nécessaire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pour accepter, tu peux me répondre et je te fournirais les dates, heures, adresse et autres détails pertinents. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Si tu as un problème avec le fait d’avoir une fausse relation avec un autre homme ou pour rester plus d’une journée, c’est tout à fait compréhensible ;  cependant, j’espère avoir de tes nouvelles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cordialement, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Derek Hale </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il inclut le lien vers son profil d’employé et ajouta son numéro de téléphone et son mail, puis appuya sur envoyer avant de pouvoir trop y réfléchir. Il regarda fixement l’écran alors qu’une petite icône apparaissait, lui faisant savoir que son message avait été envoyé. Puis il paniqua et envoya un SMS à Erica.</p><p>
  <b>S’il te plait dis-moi que je n’ai pas simplement fais ce que je viens juste de faire.</b>
</p><p>Seulement dix secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il n’obtienne une réponse.</p><p>
  <b>Oh mon Dieu, tu as totalement contacté le gars de Craigslist, hein ?</b>
</p><p>Voir la réponse écrite d’Erica l’a rendu encore plus réel, et il eut soudain mal au ventre.</p><p>
  <b>Ça va être vraiment, vraiment mauvais.</b>
</p><p>Avant même qu’elle ne réponde, il savait exactement ce qu’elle allait dire. Cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux.</p><p>
  <b>Ça va être vraiment, vraiment hilarant.</b>
</p><hr/><p>La réponse qu’il reçut après une journée, qu’il avait passé à transpirer anxieusement et à cuisiner pour déstresser, a été extrêmement cordiale :</p><p>Derek,</p><p>Merci de m’avoir contacté ! J’adorerais me joindre à toi pour Noël et j’espère que nous pourrons enfin te débarrasser de ta famille ! Ton offre pour ton lit d’enfant est gentille, mais je pense que je préfère le matelas gonflable ;) Fais-moi savoir quel genre de nourriture je devrais apporter.</p><p>Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons nous rencontrer à l’avance, mais sinon c’est bien aussi !</p><p>Aussi, n’hésite pas à m’envoyer un SMS ! Les mails sont un peu formels, tu ne penses pas ?</p><p>Amicalement,</p><p>Stiles</p><p> </p><p>Derek fixa le mail pendant un moment, les yeux retournant sur le nom plusieurs fois. Stiles. C’était un nom étrange, mais Derek l’aimait un peu. Il testa le nom plusieurs fois, aimant la façon dont il roulait sur sa langue. « Stiles et Derek. Derek et Stiles. » Il sourit avec satisfaction, convaincu que leurs noms sonnaient bien, même ensemble. Puis il sortit son téléphone et envoya un SMS au numéro à la fin du mail. Il réfléchit un moment à quoi écrire avant de s’installer sur quelque chose de simple.</p><p>
  <b>C’est Derek Hale.</b>
</p><p>La réponse n’arriva même pas une minute après.</p><p>
  <b>Salut Derek ! C’est Stiles ! Je suis ravie de tromper ta famille avec toi ! Tu souhaites qu’on se rencontre bientôt ? Noël n’est que dans quelques semaines et nous avons besoin d’une histoire de couverture qui serait plus facile à faire en personne que par SMS ou par mail :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bien sûr. Où veux-tu qu’on se voit ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eh bien, je vis à Beacon Hills, où est-ce que tu habites ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Côté Nord de San Francisco</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Génial !! Que dis-tu qu’on se voit à ce café du quartier de SoMa sur la 8ème ? Quand est-ce bon pour toi ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mercredi, 17h ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tu peux à 16h ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oui</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Excellent ! C’est un rendez-vous :)</b>
</p><p>Derek fixa les messages pendant une durée indéterminée, se demandant qui aurait besoin d’utiliser autant de smiley et de points d’exclamations. Il posa le téléphone, soupirant lentement et profondément. Mercredi, 16h. Il pouvait faire ça. Définitivement. Il pouvait définitivement faire ça.</p><hr/><p>Derek regarda sa montre en quittant l’ascenseur, accélérant son pas quand il réalisa qu’il n’avait que dix minutes pour se rendre au café. Il se lamenta sur le fait de ne pas avoir le temps de s’arrêter à son appartement et de se débarrasser de ses vêtements de travail, mais comme Stiles voulait qu’ils se voient à 16h au lieu de 17h, cela ne lui laissait pas le temps de s’y rendre. Il dérapa pour s’arrêter devant le café avec deux minutes à perdre et poussa la porte vitrée en regardant autour de lui. Il hésita en réalisant qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce à quoi Stiles ressemblait et ils n’avaient pas parlé d’un moyen de se reconnaître. Il continua à balayer du regard la boutique quand il fut arrêté par une main tapant sur son épaule.</p><p>« Derek ? » dit une voix et Derek se retourna. Il rencontra des yeux marron clairs, larges et pleins d’espoir. « Whoa. Tu es bien plus chaud en vrai, » souffla-t-il, et Derek n’était pas sûr que l’autre homme ait voulu dire ça à voix haute.</p><p>« En vrai ? » demande-t-il à la place.</p><p>Les joues de l’homme rougissent. « Ton profil d’employé sur le site. Il y a une petite photo de toi dans les informations d’entreprise. C’est comme ça que je t’ai reconnu. »</p><p>« Oh, » acquiesça Derek, perdu. « Alors je suppose que tu es Stiles ? »</p><p>« Oh oui, » acquiesça l’homme rapidement. « Viens t’asseoir avec moi. » Il conduisit Derek vers une table à l’arrière de la boutique, qui était très éclairée par une lucarne. Ils s’assirent l’un en face de l’autre et Stiles sortit son téléphone. « Désolé, j’ai juste besoin d’envoyer un message à mon ami que tu es venu et qu’on est dans un lieu public. Il pense que tu es un pervers même si c’est moi qui ai publié l’annonce. » Stiles fit une pause et glissa ses yeux jusqu’à ceux de Derek. « Tu n’es pas un pervers, n’est-ce pas ? »</p><p>« Non ! » répondit Derek et Stiles sembla satisfait de sa réponse, tapotant sur l’écran de son téléphone. Derek en profita pour étudier celui qu’il allait ramener chez ses parents. Stiles était assez beau pour un homme, avec une peau pâle, des grains de beauté sombres et des lèvres charnues. Il avait une silhouette mince et sa chemise était retroussée jusqu’au coude pour que Derek puisse voir ses manches de tatouages s’enrouler autour de ses bras. Il était gracieux dans sa manière de bouger, se léchait beaucoup les lèvres et ses cils battaient avec les mouvements de ses yeux. Il haussa un sourcil vers Derek une fois qu’il eut fini son message.</p><p>« Alors. Derek. Ravi d’enfin te rencontrer. Je vois que tu t’es même habillé pour l’occasion. » Stiles désigna sa tenue.</p><p>Derek tripota les boutons de sa veste de costume, agité. « Oh non, c’est seulement ce que je porte au travail. Tu vas devoir m’excuser, j’en viens juste. » Il se sentait complètement gêné. Il portait une veste de costume bleue foncée avec un pantalon assorti et une chemise bleue claire en dessous, qu’il savait auréolée à cause de sa marche rapide et de son anxiété. Sa cravate était trop serrée et il la desserra.</p><p>« Ça rend bien, » dit simplement Stiles. « Désolée de te rencontrer si tôt, je ne pouvais pas venir à 17h, c’est le début de mon service. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Le parfait petit-ami ? Un gars que ta famille n’approuve pas ? Le pire petit-ami de tous les temps pour que ta famille arrête de te déranger pour en trouver un autre ? »</p><p>Derek réfléchit un instant. Le fait que Stiles soit un strip-teaseur, si l’on en croyait son annonce Craigslist, froisserait déjà quelques plumes. Sans parler du fait qu’il avait été … en prison ? Être un criminel signifiait beaucoup de chose, mais quoi qu’il ait fait, ça n’impressionnerait pas non plus sa famille de la bonne manière. « Je… pense que l’histoire que tu as détaillée dans ton annonce suffira. Ma famille deviendra folle en sachant que je sors avec un criminel qui se déshabille et travaille dans un bar. »</p><p>« Parce que tu es un gentil petit garçon bien rangé qui ne ferait rien de mauvais ? » demanda Stiles, mais sa voix était taquine et son sourire était franc. Derek rougit en réponse et cela ne fit qu’élargir le sourire de Stiles. « Je me disais. Maintenant, parlons des détails. J’ai toute notre trame de fond. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au bar pendant que je travaillais. Ça t'arrive d’aller dans les bars, Derek ? » demanda-t-il et Derek hocha la tête.</p><p>« Mon amie Erica m’y traîne. »</p><p>« Parfait ! On s’est rencontré dans mon bar, il s’appelle Grady’s, et j’ai commencé à te draguer. Ça ressemble à quelque chose qui t’arrive souvent ? »</p><p>Trop, en fait. Derek grimaça et acquiesça. « Je peux voir à ton expression que tu n'aimes pas, mais reste avec moi, d’accord ? Donc je te draguais et tu étais tout bourru et tout ça, mais après tu te rends compte, wow. Ce gars est vraiment drôle. Alors tu as commencé à répondre. Et on a discuté. Et quand j’ai fini mon service, on a continué. Et voilà ! Maintenant nous sortons ensemble depuis trois mois, mais nous avons un peu gardé profil bas parce qu’aucun de nous n’a eu de relation depuis un moment et nous voulions nous assurer que ça durerait avant de nous présenter à nos amis. » Stiles s’arrêta finalement pour respirer, regardant Derek avec des yeux brillants. « Comment ça sonne jusqu’à présent ? »</p><p>Derek, complètement figé par la façon dont Stiles bougeait ses mains dans de grands gestes pendant qu’il parlait, acquiesça simplement.</p><p>Stiles claque ses mains. « Génial ! Alors maintenant nous sortons ensemble, nous l’avons officialisé le 15 septembre, tu soutiens totalement mes deux boulots de nuit et j’endure ton amour du ...bowling ? » Derek grimaça. « Football ? » Il secoua la tête. « Croquet ? » Derek roula des yeux. « Attends, attends… je vais trouver. Mmmm, Baseball ! » Derek hocha légèrement la tête et Stiles poussa un cri. « Quelle équipe? »</p><p>« Dodgers. »</p><p>Stiles tint sa poitrine, agissant comme si Derek venait de lui tirer dessus. « Oh. Oh, ça fait mal. Oh mon dieu, Derek, je pense que tu viens juste de tuer cette fausse relation avant même qu’elle ne commence. » Il soupira en secouant la tête. « Eh bien, je suppose que nous pouvons avoir une de ces jolies rivalités de couple où tu aimes les Dodgers et où j’aime les Mets. »</p><p>Derek haleta, prétendant être offensé. « Sors. Nous ne pouvons plus faire cela. »</p><p>Stiles laissa échapper son souffle, un large sourire sur son visage. « Oh mon Dieu. Tu viens de faire une blague ? » Derek joignit les mains sur la table, refusant de rencontrer les yeux de Stiles. « Sacrée merde ! Je pensais que tu étais un robot, mec. On va mettre de côté toute cette histoire de Baseball, mais on était des équipes totalement opposées pour Halloween, je le dis juste, mon pote. » Stiles prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d’eau et réfléchit encore un moment. « D’accord, maintenant j’ai besoin de connaître ta famille. »</p><p>Derek s’éclaircit la gorge. Il était temps pour lui de parler. « Eh bien, il y a ma mère et mon père, et ma sœur aînée Laura, et ma sœur cadette Cora. Leo, le mari de Laura. Hector, le petit ami de Cora. Mon oncle Peter et sa femme, Julie. Ils ont des jumeaux, Kennedy et Halie. Il y a aussi mon oncle Brent, qui a trois enfants, John, Sarah et Eli. La mère de ma mère, Mamie Jody. Et ma tante Dodie, qui est mariée à un gars nommé Wayne qui fait partie d’un groupe ? Je ne sais pas. Ils ont une petite fille nommée… Lucy ? » Derek termina en regardant Stiles alors qu’il gribouillait sur une serviette. Après une inspection plus poussée, Derek réalisa que Stiles dessinait un arbre généalogique.</p><p>« Attend, Peter est le frère de ta mère ou- »</p><p>« Le jumeau de Maman, en fait. »</p><p>« Cool, cool. Et qu’en est-il de Brent et Dodie ? »</p><p>« Brent est le frère de ma mère et Dodie est la sœur de mon père. »</p><p>« Cool, » dit encore Stiles, terminant l’arbre généalogique. « Je dois mémoriser ça pour quand on y sera. Quand est-ce que c’est, au fait ? »</p><p>« Nous le faisons les 24, 25, 26, et 27, mais tu ne dois faire que les 24 et 25. »</p><p>« Ça marche, » dit Stiles, en prenant une grande gorgée de son eau. « Dois-je apporter des cadeaux ? »</p><p>Derek secoua la tête. « J’ajouterai ton nom au mien. Et nous dirons que nous avons déjà fait Noël ensemble. Tu m'as offert un chandail et je t’ai… ? »</p><p>« Une petite bibliothèque pour mes livres, » dit Stiles simplement. « J’ai même des photos pour preuve. Et pour le transport… »</p><p>« Ce serait bizarre si nous conduisions séparément, d’autant plus que nous ne sommes pas si loin. Je viendrai te chercher jeudi matin. »</p><p>« D’a- d’accord, » dit Stiles, apparemment pris au dépourvu.</p><p>« Et j’ai aussi besoin de savoir des choses sur toi, » dit Derek doucement. « Je sais que tu travailles dans un bar, et où d’autre ? »</p><p>« Eh bien, je travaille aussi dans un bar de strip bisexuelles appelé « Both Ways ». Je suis danseur là-bas. Voyons voir. Ma famille est décédée, donc pas besoin de se souvenir d’eux. Mais mon meilleur ami s’appelle Scott, il est vétérinaire et a une tête de petit chiot humain. Je suis aussi très amie avec une fille appelée Lydia, c’est une déesse parmi les mortels et elle me garde dans le droit chemin. Mon agent de libération conditionnelle qui est devenu mon ami s’appelle Boyd, puisque j’ai purgé ma peine et que j’ai fait ma libération conditionnelle. C’est un gars plutôt cool. Euh, je fais toutes mes courses au milieu de la nuit parce que j’ai des insomnies et j’ai un problème avec l’autorité. Tu penses que c’est mignon. Je veux me marier un jour et peut-être avoir des enfants par adoption, car je suis 100% gay, je l’ai été depuis que j’ai 12 ans et je pensais que Danny Phantom était la chose la plus sexy au monde. Je déteste les aiguilles, donc je prétends qu’une abeille me pique à chaque tatouage. Je déteste quand les gens ont les mains baladeuses au travail, ça me fait me sentir comme un morceau de viande. Je déteste la politique, je ne crois pas à la religion et mon plat préféré, c’est les frites frisées. » Stiles dit tout cela comme si ce n’était pas une grosse affaire et Derek l’admira beaucoup pour ça. Il pensa que c’était son tour.</p><p>« J’ai, euh, peur des grandes étendues d’eau. J’ai failli me noyer dans l’océan quand j’étais enfant et je m’en souviens très bien. Ma meilleure amie s’appelle Erica, nous nous sommes rencontrés à l’université. Je suis allé à NYU et me suis spécialisé en comptabilité où j’ai également rencontré mon ami Isaac. Ma sœur Laura est une de mes amies les plus proches. Je veux me marier, je ne veux juste pas que ma famille me pousse à le faire. Je, euh, » Derek pouvait sentir ses joues brûler alors qu’il laissait échapper plus d’informations. « Je fais du yoga le week-end et je vais courir tous les jours. J’adore rouler sur des sentiers à vélo et je n’utilise que du gel douche à la pomme, » dit-il en ne regardant pas Stiles.</p><p>Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment avant que Stiles ne dise : « Mec, j’espère vraiment que je pourrai parler du gel douche parfumé à la pomme. » Quand Derek releva les yeux, il vit que Stiles souriait follement. C’était une belle vue. « Hmm, ta famille est-elle religieuse ? »</p><p>Derek secoua la tête. « Nous ne prions pas à table ou quoi que ce soit. »</p><p>« Quel genre de traditions de Noël avez-vous? Je veux être prêt à tout. »</p><p>Derek prit une seconde pour réfléchir. « Eh bien, nous avons un échange de Secret Santa car acheter un cadeau pour tout le monde est cher et fatigant. Nous faisons également beaucoup de jeux en plein air et avons une sorte de tournoi entre les membres de la famille. Ça peut devenir assez intense, mais c’est toujours amusant. Tu n’es pas obligé de participer si tu ne veux pas le faire, rester assis n’est pas mal vu. »</p><p>« D’accord. Qu’en est-il des démonstrations publiques d’affections ? Avec quoi es-tu à l’aise ? C’est bien d’établir des paramètres maintenant. Et quoi que nous décidions, ça peut toujours changer, je suis du genre à sauter les pieds dans le plat. »</p><p>Derek réfléchit. « Personnellement, je suis d’accord avec ça. Je suis assez bien sur le contact, comme assis l’un contre l’autre et les mains sur les cuisses. »</p><p>« Embrasser ? » demanda Stiles.</p><p>« Si l’occasion se présente. »</p><p>« D’accord ! Et enfin, quelle nourriture dois-je apporter ? »</p><p>Derek regarda son visage sérieux comme s’il était fou. « Tu me fais une énorme faveur, tu n’as rien à apporter. »</p><p>Stiles haleta fort, attirant l’attention d’une table voisine. « Quel genre de petit ami serais-je si je n’apportais pas de nourriture à ta famille ? »</p><p>Derek roula des yeux. « Un faux. » Il avait l’impression que Stiles était comme ça tout le temps. « Tu n’as rien à apporter, Stiles, » répéta-t-il.</p><p>« D’accord. J'apporterai des pączki. Personne ne déteste les pączki. » Derek n’avait aucune idée de ce dont le garçon parlait, mais il hocha la tête quand même. « Alors, nous entrons dans le nid de frelons, prétendons avoir toujours été aussi amoureux, puis rompons gentiment dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois. » Derek hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Eh bien, je suppose que c’est tout ! Je t’enverrai mon adresse par sms plus tard et tu m’en enverras un quand tu viendras me chercher. » Stiles se tint debout et tendit la main, et Derek la secoua. « C’est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Monsieur Hale. » Son sourire est devenu mauvais. « Ce sera un grand Noël.»</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Ne panique pas, mais j’amène quelqu’un à Noël.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Derek ne joue pas avec mes émotions comme ça</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Je suis sérieux.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh mon Dieu ! Quel est son nom ??? C’est une personne que je connais ??????? Elle reste tout le weekend ???????????????</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Détends-toi avec les points d’interrogation. Il s’appelle Stiles, il ne reste que du Jeudi au Vendredi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui faire peur, Laur.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Je me comporterais bien. Je promets.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Je suis si heureuse pour toi, petit frère</b>
</p><hr/><p>Les jambes de Stiles étaient nerveuses alors que Derek arrivait chez ses parents dans sa camaro. Plus tôt, ils avaient considéré que Stiles les y conduise dans sa vieille jeep, mais avaient finalement décidé qu’il ferait trop froid dehors. Depuis le moment où Derek avait récupéré Stiles, il avait été constamment en mouvement soit en tapant ses doigts sur sa cuisse, soit en frappant ses genoux ensemble ou en faisant rebondir ses jambes. Il tripotait beaucoup la radio, mais Derek ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il savait que cela signifiait simplement que l’homme était nerveux. En plus, apparemment, il avait un TDAH.</p><p>L’homme s'agrippait à son téléphone, lequel avait des photos de Derek et Stiles ensemble. Stiles lui avait envoyé un SMS à l’avance, lui disant d’apporter plusieurs tenues pour les photos. Ils avaient fait une photo sur le trépied de Stiles d’eux dans leurs « costumes d’Halloween » souriant et se chamaillant, quelques selfies et même quelques photos en plein air, toutes dans des tenues différentes. Ils en avaient même une de leur « Thanksgiving » improvisé, où Stiles avait fait des sandwichs à la dinde très rapidement, sorti des casseroles et une mijoteuse, et pris une photo d’eux en train de porter un toast avec du champagne. Derek avait en fait été impressionné par la réflexion derrière chacune d’entre elles.</p><p>Derek sortit de la voiture, attrapa ses cookies sur la banquette arrière alors qu’il regardait Stiles faire de même avec les pączki (apparemment pączki étaient un dessert polonais, une sorte de beignet bizarre, qui l’aurait cru ?). Ils partagèrent un regard et commencèrent le court trajet jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Il y avait beaucoup de voitures garées autour d’eux et Derek pensa qu’ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Derek poussa la porte, ils passèrent le seuil et presque immédiatement, il fut agressé par Laura et sa mère.</p><p>« Derek !! Ça fait trop longtemps, » dit Laura, lui prenant les cookies, les posant sur une table à côté et le prenant dans ses bras. Il la serra soigneusement en retour, extrêmement conscient de son ventre de femme très enceinte. Elle s’éloigna en regardant la personne se tenant légèrement derrière lui. « Et ce doit être Stiles. » Derek la regarda l’évaluer. Stiles portait une autre chemise, celle-ci d’un doux rouge foncé qui le mettait en valeur et étreignait sa carrure. Ses manches étaient retroussées pour révéler ses nombreux tatouages et son jeans et ses chaussures étaient légèrement trop usées. Personnellement, Derek trouvait qu’il était très beau. Quand il regardait sa mère, il pouvait voir qu’elle était fixée sur ses manches de tatouages.</p><p>Laura tira Stiles dans un câlin et Derek regarda avec amusement Stiles tenter de manœuvrer entre le ventre de Laura et sa boîte de pączki tout en essayant de la serrer en retour. « C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer, » dit-elle, les yeux brillants. « C’est la première fois que Derek amène quelqu’un à un événement familial. »</p><p>« C’est parce que vous faites tous ça, » murmura Derek, gagnant un coude pointu dans les côtes. Il grogna de douleur.</p><p>Laura ne fit qu’en rire. « Allez, Stiles, tout le monde est si excité de te rencontrer ! »</p><p>Stiles jeta un sourire par-dessus son épaule à Derek. « T'entends ça, bébé ? Ta famille est excitée de me rencontrer ! »</p><p>Derek roula des yeux, un petit sourire sur son visage. En fait, il avait presque oublié que sa mère était toujours là. Presque.</p><p>« Il a l’air gentil, » dit-elle. Derek l’avait attendu. Il n’avait pas eu à attendre longtemps. « Il a certainement dû payer très cher pour ces... manches, n’est-ce pas ? » Elle essayait de paraître décontractée, mais Derek put sentir le commentaire comme une gifle. Il était heureux que Stiles n'ait pas été là pour l’entendre.</p><p>« Vraiment, maman ? C’est un peu impoli. En fait, c’est vraiment impoli de le dire. Stiles a ces tatouages parce qu’ils signifient quelque chose pour lui. Et je les trouve particulièrement attrayants. » Derek ramassa les biscuits sur la table. « Je ramène quelqu’un à la maison et la première chose que tu fais, c’est de l’insulter ? »</p><p>Sa mère avait l’air confus, ce qui n’était pas une émotion qu’il avait l’habitude de voir sur son visage. « Je veux passer un bon Noël, maman. Maintenant, allons-y. »</p><p>Elle déglutit et hocha la tête, et il marcha à travers la maison jusqu’au coin cuisine du salon avec des chœurs de salutation de sa famille.</p><p>« Derek, bonjour mon neveu ! Stiles nous parlait justement de la fois où il s’est fâché contre toi et a mis ton appartement sur Craigslist ! » Peter a ri, frappant Stiles sur le dos. Stiles fit son chemin vers Derek et enroula son bras autour de son cou, en pressant leurs corps ensemble.</p><p>« Je leur disais à quel point tu étais en colère après avoir surmonté ta confusion initiale. Rappelle-toi combien de personnes ont appelé ! » Le visage de Stiles était incroyablement proche du sien et l’homme riait comme s’il se souvenait vraiment, Derek pouvait presque y croire.</p><p>Derek réussit à esquisser un sourire, même si c’était plus à cause du rire contagieux de Stiles que de tout ce qu’il disait. « Nous étions tous les deux tellement en colère, » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Vous a-t-il dit qu’il m’a offert en bonus avec l’appartement ? »</p><p>Cela a vraiment séduit la famille. Peter avait l’air impressionné. « Non, il a négligé d’ajouter cette information. »</p><p>« Oh mon Dieu, j’avais totalement oublié !! Je l’ai décrit comme le cuisinier et l’homme à tout faire ! » Stiles éclata de rire, s’appuyant fermement contre Derek alors qu’il riait. Derek était douloureusement conscient de la chaleur que Stiles dégageait.</p><p>« T’as pas fait ça, » dit Cora, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui montrait qu’elle espérait totalement qu’il l’ait fait. </p><p>« Je l’ai fait, » dit Stiles en souriant follement. « Derek était furieux. »</p><p>« Pourquoi étais-tu en colère contre lui ? » demanda Laura, la joie dans les yeux.</p><p>Stiles rougit, franchement, et Derek ne savait pas que Stiles était acteur tout autant qu’il était barman. « Il a encore laissé sa serviette mouillée sur le sol et j’ai marché dans l’eau avec des chaussettes. » La confession a été accueillie par des rires bruyants de toute sa famille et Derek s’est senti rougir lui aussi.</p><p>« Oh mon Dieu, c’est tellement Derek ! » Cora a ri, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. « Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça ! »</p><p>Stiles haussa les épaules, évidemment embarrassé. « J’étais assez en colère à ce moment-là. Et le visage de Derek lors de ce premier appel? Inestimable. »</p><p>Derek hocha la tête. « Le dîner est prêt ? Est-ce que la dinde est arrosée ? Allez, tout le monde, on a un horaire à respecter. »</p><p>Peter rit, frappant Derek dans le dos. « Derek essaie de sauver sa relation de plus d’embarras. Faisons preuve d’indulgence, hein ? » Il fit de grands gestes pour le reste de la famille, qui ne se composait vraiment que des tantes et des oncles de Derek : ses cousins couraient dehors quelque part ou autre.</p><p>Ses tantes ont immédiatement pris le relais, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour finir de préparer la nourriture tandis que ses oncles faisaient leur chemin à l’extérieur pour rejoindre son père, qui avait apparemment décidé de faire frire la dinde cette année. </p><p>« Et nous ? » Stiles se tourna vers Derek. « On peut aider avec quelque chose ? »</p><p>« Oh non non non, » dit Laura en prenant Stiles par le bras et en le traînant plus loin dans le salon. « Nous allons apprendre à te connaître. Pas de travail pour toi, tu es un invité. » Stiles ouvrit la bouche et Laura leva un doigt. « Ah, pas de dispute. Derek n’a jamais ramené personne à la maison et on va apprendre à te connaître. Il est évident que c’est sérieux s’il t’emmène à un événement familial, et pour les fêtes, rien de moins ! » </p><p>Stiles rit, un petit sourire au visage. « Eh bien, je suis honoré. Derek parle beaucoup de vous tous, en fait. »</p><p>Laura s’est assise sur le canapé, tirant Stiles vers le bas avec elle. « Vraiment ? De bonnes choses, j’espère ? »</p><p>« Oh oui, bien sûr, » dit Stiles avec un ton moqueusement sérieux. « Toutes tes mésaventures d’enfance et quel bon petit garçon il était. Donc, toutes les bonnes choses. »</p><p>Laura rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. « Oh mon Dieu, il est tellement mieux que je n’aurais jamais pu l’imaginer, Derek. Garde-le. »</p><p>Derek sentit ses joues rougir et il évita le contact visuel. « Oh, je... j’ai... l’intention de le faire, » bégaya-t-il et Stiles se pencha en avant pour saisir la main de Derek et le tirer vers lui, presque sur ses genoux. Derek s’assit docilement, laissant Stiles jouer avec les cheveux sur sa nuque.</p><p>Il lia sa cheville à celle de Stiles, essayant de faire croire qu’ils s’asseyaient souvent comme ça.</p><p>« Dis-moi, Laura, es-tu une fan des Dodgers comme Derek ? »</p><p>Laura plissa le nez avec dégoût. « Je suis moi-même plus fan des Giants puisque Léo les aime, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais les seules fois où j’ai vraiment regardé le baseball, c’est quand Derek jouait. »</p><p>“Les Giants ? Mon Dieu, cette famille a besoin d’aide, » gémit Stiles, « mais ce n’est pas la raison pour laquelle j’ai demandé. Je devais savoir si c’était une fosse aux lions ou pas. Parce que Derek est un fan des Dodgers et ça a presque ruiné notre relation. Je ne serais pas en mesure de rester si tout le monde dans cette maison était comme lui. » Stiles le dit avec une fausse animosité, se penchant pour appuyer sa joue sur celle de Derek.</p><p>« Avez-vous vraiment failli rompre ? » demanda Laura en les regardant tout les deux.</p><p>Derek rit un peu à la question. Laura demandait s’ils avaient presque rompu alors qu’ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Stiles dut voir son regard parce qu’il rebondit dessus. « Non, pas vraiment. Mais nous avons eu quelques <em> discussions </em>. »</p><p>« On refuse de regarder le match Dodgers-Mets ensemble, » mentionna Derek en regardant Stiles.</p><p>« Vrai. » Il s’est tourné vers Laura. « Je l’avais enregistré et j’ai dû le supprimer pour ne pas inquiéter mes voisins. »</p><p>« En parlant de voisins, où est-ce que tu habites Stiles ? Toi et Derek êtes proches ? »</p><p>« Oh, oui. Je suis à environ 20 minutes en voiture de chez Derek, j’habite à Beacon Hills. »</p><p>Leo entra dans la pièce et Laura se releva immédiatement. « Leo ! Stiles est un fan des Mets. »</p><p>Leo rit, assis à côté de Laura. « Avec Derek comme fan numéro un des Dodgers ? Je ne peux pas imaginer comment ça se passe. » Il les regarda tous les deux.</p><p>Stiles se contenta de rire et Derek put sentir le grondement contre sa poitrine. « C’est définitivement une chose dont on a dû parler, mais on en a fait notre blague. » Derek regarda Stiles sortir son téléphone et faire défiler ses photos, puis tendre le téléphone à Laura. « Halloween, » expliqua-t-il.</p><p>Laura rit, ravie. « J’adore ça ! Oh, et Derek, ton sourire est si grand. Léo, regarde comme ils sont mignons ! » Elle montra la photo à son mari et il lui sourit, plus indulgent que réellement intéressé. Ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Derek, cependant. Pas que ça devrait. Lui et Stiles n'étaient pas un vrai couple.</p><p>« Merci, » dit Stiles, en reprenant son téléphone quand Laura le lui rendit. « Oh mon Dieu. Vous savez quoi ? Je dois finir avec les pączki ! Avez-vous un micro-onde ? »</p><p>« Nous en avons deux ! » dit Laura.</p><p>« Allez, je peux t’aider, » dit Derek en se levant. Il attrapa le sac qui contenait les pączki où il avait été laissé dans l’entrée et hocha la tête vers la cuisine. Stiles prit la suite et serra Laura dans ses bras.</p><p>« J’ai hâte d’entendre parler des histoires embarrassantes que tu as sur lui ! » Derek commença à s’éloigner. « Je suis sûr qu’il y en a beaucoup ! » dit-il alors qu’il était traîné dans la cuisine.</p><p>« Tu es terrible, » murmura Derek.</p><p>« Mais tu m’aiiiiimes, » chanta Stiles, un sourire espiègle dansant sur son visage.</p><p>« Oh, tais-toi, » dit Derek, mais il avait un large sourire sur le visage. Peut-être que quand tout ça serait fini, ils pourraient être amis. Derek se sentait à l’aise avec Stiles et il pensait qu’il  adorerait Erica. Il les conduisit à un petit comptoir, à l’écart de tout le monde dans la cuisine, et posa le pączki. « Maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu as besoin que je fasse ? »</p><p>Stiles se frotta les mains et retira des choses de son sac. Il ouvrit le couvercle d’un récipient et soupira de soulagement. « Oh bon, c’est encore assez froid. Derek, trouve-moi quelque chose que je peux mettre au micro-onde. » Derek l’obtint et regarda Stiles enrouler des petites boules de pâte dans une serviette en papier qu’il avait apportée, puis les placer sur l’assiette que Derek lui avait fourni. Il les mit au micro-onde et sortit un autre récipient, celui-ci plein de ce qui ressemblait à du sucre granulé. Stiles s’arrêta pour se laver les mains, Derek lui emboitant le pas, avant qu’il ne prenne la pâte du micro-onde et commence à la rouler dans le sucre, Derek suivant son exemple.</p><p>« Alors Derek, » dit Cora en glissant du côté opposé du comptoir, « comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »</p><p>Elle avait une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, qui brillaient de joie. « Stiles adore raconter l’histoire, » dit Derek lorsqu’il eut un blanc sur l’histoire de la couverture que Stiles avait faite pour eux et Stiles le poussa de façon ludique.</p><p>« C’est seulement parce qu’il est gêné, » dit Stiles dans la conversation, un sourire narquois sur le visage. « Mais Derek avait été traîné au bar où je travaille, l’un de mes deux emplois, par Erica. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas cette nuit-là, je pouvais le voir sur sa tête, mais bon sang je pensais qu’il était vraiment mignon. Alors j’ai commencé à flirter avec lui, tu sais ? Comme tout type qui se respecte et qui essaie de trouver un petit ami le ferait. Et Derek, eh bien... Derek n’en avait rien à faire. »</p><p>Cora rit. « Ça ressemble à Derek. Alors comment tu l’as fait t’écouter ? »</p><p>Stiles pouffa, continuant à rouler la pâte. « Eh bien, j’étais mon moi charmant et- »</p><p>« Tu veux dire ton toi sarcastique, » coupa Derek, poussant Stiles.</p><p>« C’est pareil. Alors, j’étais drôle, adorable, » il jeta un regard à Derek, « mon moi charmant et Derek était totalement dans le coup. Une fois que j’ai terminé mon service derrière le bar, je l’ai rejoint pour un verre, je l’ai fait rire, je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous et on connaît la suite de l’histoire. » Stiles sourit à Derek.</p><p>« En parlant d’histoire, » l’oncle Peter entra par la porte de derrière, « depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »</p><p>« Mi-septembre, » répondit Derek avant Stiles. « Cela fait trois mois. »</p><p>« Trois merveilleux mois, » corrigea Stiles en se heurtant à Derek.</p><p>« Trois merveilleux mois, » fit écho Derek. Il se demanda à quoi cela ressemblerait réellement, sortir avec quelqu’un comme Stiles. Embrasser ses lèvres douces, probablement chaudes, envelopper ses bras autour de son corps souple pour arrêter son agitation, regarder dans ses yeux alors que son dos se cambre, les deux se bran...</p><p>« Comment est Derek ? En tant que petit ami, je veux dire. Nous ne l’avons jamais vu trop affectueux en dehors des membres de la famille, » mentionna Peter, faisant chauffer le visage de Derek.</p><p>« Peter ! »</p><p>« Eh bien, » dit Stiles d’une voix traînante en lorgnant Derek, « il me donne certainement ce dont j’ai besoin. »</p><p>Il se pencha sur Derek, proche mais pas trop, et Derek réalisa que Stiles lui donnait une invitation pour l’embrasser. Immédiatement, il apprécia à quel point Stiles ne le pressait pas du tout ou ne faisait pas paraître ça bizarre à sa famille et Derek se pencha sur le reste du chemin pour presser ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles.</p><p>Il avait raison, elles étaient vraiment chaudes.</p><p>« Derek, pączki, s’il te plaît. » Il tendit la main et Derek y plaça la boule. Il regarda Stiles sortir un sac à glaçons et commencer à percer des trous dans le pączki en y introduisant de la pâte.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu mets, là ? » demanda Derek.</p><p>« De la garniture, » dit simplement Stiles. « J’ai pruneaux, abricots, framboises et fraises. » Derek dut faire un visage de dégoût assez évident parce que Stiles le frappa au bras. « Ne critique pas avant d’avoir essayé ».</p><p>« Oh ? Et ce sera quand, hmm ? » demanda Derek.</p><p>« Ouvre ! » Derek eu seulement le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour demander pourquoi qu’on lui enfonçait une boule de pączki dans la bouche. Étant de la taille d’une balle de baseball, elle faillit tomber, mais il réussit à mettre le reste dans sa bouche avant que cela ne se produise.</p><p>« Oh ! Oh, bon sang. C’est vraiment bon, » dit Derek en avalant la pâte épaisse.</p><p>« Ils sont encore mieux frais, » Stiles secoua la tête, « mais je ne voulais pas m’immiscer dans la cuisine. »</p><p>« Mmm non, c’est bon comme ça, » dit Derek en savourant encore le goût dans sa bouche.</p><p>« Êtes-vous sûr, Mr. Je-Grimace-Sur-Mes-Magnifique-Garnitures ? » Stiles taquina, sourcils relevés dans un faux sérieux.</p><p>« Je ne remettrai plus jamais en question ton jugement, chéri, » promit Derek avec désinvolture, frappant leurs mains ensemble.</p><p>« Ils sont si mignons ! » dit Laura en se promenant dans la cuisine, attrapant la fin de leur fabrication de pączki.</p><p>« Dinde, dinde, dinde ! » scanda le père de Derek en entrant dans la maison par la porte arrière de la cuisine, tenant le plat au-dessus de sa tête. « Tout le reste est-il prêt ? »</p><p>« Je pense que oui, » dit Julie de sa voix douce et aiguë en regardant autour de la cuisine pour confirmer. Il semblait que tout le monde l’était aussi et Derek regarda la danse familière de sa famille préparant la table à manger. Il attrapa le maïs et l’y posa, et vit Stiles placer son pączki sur le comptoir près des autres desserts pour venir se coller au côté de Derek. Après avoir obtenu de grandes assiettes de nourriture pour leurs enfants et les avoir installés dans le salon sur une table et des chaises pliantes, le reste de la famille alla choisir leurs sièges, Derek se plaçant stratégiquement avec Stiles entre Laura et Léo, et Cora et Hector.</p><p>« Mangeons, » dit sa mère et tout le monde s’y attela. Leur repas de la veille de Noël était très attendu tout au long de l’année car c’était la seule fois où ils voyaient toute la famille, à part le barbecue estival annuel.</p><p>« Quand est-ce que ta grand-mère vient ? » demanda calmement Stiles à Derek dans son oreille droite.</p><p>« Elle vient habituellement le matin de Noël, elle dit qu’elle n’aime pas dormir dans le lit de quelqu’un d’autre, » répondit Derek en remplissant son assiette.</p><p>« Je demanderai des conseils plus tard, » murmura-t-il en retour.</p><p>Ils mangeaient tous, des conversations démarrant ici et là, avant que la mère de Derek ne se racle la gorge et regarde Stiles. Derek se prépara.</p><p>« Alors Stiles, Derek a mentionné que tu as deux emplois ? »</p><p>« Oh oui ! » dit Stiles en avalant ses haricots verts avant de continuer. « Vous savez probablement tous que je suis barman puisque c’est ainsi que Der et moi nous sommes rencontrés, mais je danse aussi. » La table se calma considérablement et Derek posa sa main sur la cuisse de Stiles pour le soutenir. Stiles semblait complètement détendu cependant, sirotant son eau sereinement.</p><p>« Oh, contemporain, ballet ou autre chose ? » demanda Talia innocemment et le malaise à table était palpable.</p><p>Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais apparemment Cora était trop mortifiée pour lui. « Non maman, il danse. » Elle essaya de mettre fin à la situation, mais Talia ne comprenait toujours pas.</p><p>« Oui et je lui ai demandé quel genre de danse il faisait, » dit-elle, confuse.</p><p>« Madame Hale, pour être assez vulgaire, je suis strip-teaseur, » dit Stiles nonchalamment. La table était si calme qu’on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le seul son qui brisait le silence était les enfants qui bavardaient joyeusement dans la pièce à côté. « Dans le milieu, on appelle ça danser. Moins de stigmatisation. »</p><p>Il y a eu un silence de quelques secondes de plus. « Et Derek... n’a aucun problème avec ça ? » demanda sa tante Dodie, regardant entre les deux.</p><p>« Non, en fait, je n’en ai pas, » Derek déplaça délibérément sa main de la cuisse de Stiles vers sa main, qui reposait sur la table, pour que toute sa famille puisse voir le geste. « Stiles aime ce qu’il fait et je le soutiens dans tout ce qu’il veut faire. Il gagne bien sa vie en dansant et je l’appuierai jusqu’à ce qu’il décide qu’il n’aime plus ça. » Il frotta son pouce le long des doigts de Stiles et Stiles lui sourit. Ce n’était pas de la gratitude et Derek savait que Stiles se débrouillait très bien tout seul, mais le sourire était... affectueux ? Quoi que ce soit, ça adoucissait considérablement le visage de l’homme.</p><p>« Même si d’autres hommes et femmes le regardent toute la journée ? » dit son oncle Brent, pas méchamment, et Derek haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas à l’abri de la jalousie, je suis assez grand pour l’admettre. » Il regarda Stiles et sourit d’un air penaud. « Et oui, c’est totalement nouveau pour moi, mais c’est le corps et le gagne-pain de Stiles, donc c’est son choix. »</p><p>« Je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient être strip-teaseur, » dit sa mère avec dédain.</p><p>« Je travaille dans un club bisexuel, » déclara Stiles. « Nous avons beaucoup de danseurs masculins. La scène de la danse est devenue considérablement plus polyvalente au fil des ans et les gens peuvent être plus ouverts sur leur sexualité, » il remua les sourcils de façon suggestive vers Derek, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui sourire. Stiles se leva et poussa sa chaise, enroulant sa main autour du cou de Derek. Derek essaya de ne pas frissonner. « Salle de bain. Je reviens. » Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Derek et se dirigea vers la salle de bains du hall, loin de la salle à manger. Derek réalisa que la sortie de Stiles était intentionnelle et que ça lui donnait une grande ouverture.</p><p>Il profita du moment. Il regarda furieusement sa famille, serrant les poings pour entrer dans le rôle. « Vraiment, les gars ? Vraiment ? » Ils avaient la décence d’avoir l’air honteux. « Je ramène mon petit ami à la maison pour Noël -la première personne que je ramène à la maison depuis Paige- et vous l’insultez ? Vous lui dites que les hommes ne peuvent pas être danseurs ? Vous me demandez si j’ai un problème avec son métier ? En face de lui ? Jusqu’à quel point êtes-vous ignorant ? Vous voulez vivre votre vie comme ça ? Insulter les gens parce que vous n’aimez pas leur profession ? Leurs vêtements ? Leurs tatouages ? » Il regarda sa mère, puis continua à scanner la table. « Stiles est l’homme le plus bienveillant, le plus drôle et le plus gentil que je connaisse. Il se soucie de moi ! Et en dehors de tout ça, vous choisissez de le juger sur son travail ? Vous devriez avoir honte. »</p><p>Derek se leva, jetant sa serviette sur l’assiette. « Et s’il veut s’en aller, nous partirons, vous m’entendez ? Et je ne l’amènerai plus jamais ici. »</p><p>« Derek- » entendit-il quelqu’un commencer, mais il continua à marcher vers la salle de bains du hall.</p><p>Stiles se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte et lui souriait. « C’était vraiment génial, » dit-il en frappant l’épaule de Derek. « Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu savais jouer la comédie. »</p><p>Derek haussa les épaules, souriant un peu lui-même. « En fait, je suis un peu en colère contre eux alors j’ai canalisé cette rage. Et puis, ce qu’ils disaient était plutôt merdique. »</p><p>Stiles haussa les épaules, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. « J’y suis habitué. En plus, au moins ils ne m’ont pas demandé ce que je portais quand je dance. »</p><p>Derek s’esclaffa. « S’il te plaît, dis-moi que personne n’a vraiment demandé ça. »</p><p>Le sourire de Stiles s’agrandit. « Oh mec, tu aurais dû voir à quel point Scott a frappé ce gars. »</p><p>Derek étouffa un rire. « Je paierais pour voir ça. »</p><p>Stiles glissa ses mains dans ses poches et se balança d’avant en arrière sur ses talons, soulevant les sourcils à Derek. « C’était assez génial. » Il se balança quelques autres fois. « Nous devrions probablement retourner là-bas. Ils pourraient penser que nous sommes partis. »</p><p>« Nous pouvons partir, si tu le veux, » dit Derek. « Tu as certainement rempli ta part du marché. »</p><p>Stiles regarda Derek, la bouche ouverte. « De quoi tu parles ? » Il se dandina à quelques pas de Derek, posant une main sur sa poitrine. « Ça devient amusant. »</p><p>« Hé, » dit une voix venant du couloir et Derek et Stiles se tournèrent pour voir Laura et Cora se tenir timidement dans le couloir, l’air mal à l’aise.</p><p>« Je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont nous avons tous agi, » dit Cora, mordant sa lèvre.</p><p>« Ouais. S’il vous plaît, ne partez pas », Laura les regardant tous les deux. « On t’aime vraiment Stiles, on veut apprendre à mieux te connaître. Pardonne-nous, à nous et à toute la famille. »</p><p>De façon inattendue, Stiles pressa un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek, rapide et chaste. Il se tourna vers les sœurs de Derek, marchant vers elles. « On ne va nulle part. » Sa voix était douce et réconfortante alors qu’il attrapait une main à chacune d’elles et les tenait contre sa poitrine. « On est ici pour un autre jour, au moins. » Il se tourna vers Derek et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis regarda Laura et Cora. « Maintenant, retournons dans la salle à manger et finissons le repas, d’accord ? »</p><p>« D’accord, oui, » dit Laura, l’air soulagée, et Stiles leur rendit leurs mains.</p><p>« Derek ? Chérie, tu viens ? » demanda Stiles, et Derek se mit à l’action. Stiles était un très, très bon acteur.</p><p>Le reste du déjeuner se passa plutôt bien, si l’on considère les silences maladroits comme une victoire. Ce que Derek faisait. Stiles continua à agir comme si rien ne s’était passé, ce qui ne fit que rendre le reste de sa famille plus embarrassé. Derek n’aurait vraiment pas dû en tirer autant de divertissement et de joie, mais c’était difficile de ne pas le faire quand ses tantes et ses oncles rougissaient chaque fois que Stiles leur posait une question.</p><p>Pour sa part, il pensa qu’il jouait très bien le petit ami dévoué, en essayant de prétendre -comme Stiles- que tout allait bien et que ce genre de traitement était normal. C’était triste parce que pour Stiles c’était vrai, mais c’était aussi assez amusant.</p><p>Stiles insista, très fort, en fait, pour qu’il soit l’une des personnes qui lavent la vaisselle, alors Derek eut le plaisir de sécher pour lui, regardant Stiles fredonner des chansons de Noël avec ses tatouages disparaissant sous la surface pétillante de l’eau savonneuse. Il aimait la façon dont l’épaule de Stiles se pressait contre la sienne alors qu’ils travaillaient harmonieusement, s’occupant des plats assez rapidement. Quand ils eurent fini, ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille dans le salon où ils avaient commencé à emballer des cadeaux et à boire. Les enfants étaient quelque part à l’étage, jouant avec leurs vieilles barbies, voitures et ensembles de cuisine avant qu’ils n’obtiennent inévitablement plus le lendemain.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? » chuchota Stiles à Derek, pressé près de lui.</p><p>« J’ai oublié de te le dire. L’entreprise de ma mère s’occupe de cet énorme truc “adopte-une-famille” pour les familles qui vivent dans des foyers de transition, où ils accueillent une tonne de familles et font des dons à leurs enfants, et chaque année, ma mère fait du bénévolat pour les emballer. Nous emballons ces cadeaux la veille de Noël depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. »</p><p>Stiles avait un petit sourire sur son visage, un joli, un vrai. « C’est tellement gentil. Nous pouvons aussi aider, n’est-ce pas? »</p><p>Derek haussa les épaules. « Je pense que ce serait anti-fête si nous ne le faisions pas ! » Il s’assit par terre et tira Stiles à côté d’eux, en riant. Il y avait déjà du papier d’emballage écologique à proximité, ainsi que du scotch, du ruban, des étiquettes et des ciseaux, alors Derek attrapa un jouet de la pile et arracha l’étiquette.</p><p>« Maintenant, chaque jouet a une étiquette qui indique à quelle famille et à quel enfant il est destiné. Nous distinguons les familles par le type d’étiquette que nous utilisons, puis écrivons le nom du jeune avec un « De la part du Père Noël». Assez facile ? »</p><p>Stiles hocha la tête. « Assez facile ! »</p><p>Ils commencèrent à emballer et à écrire des noms sur des étiquettes. Ils ont rapidement constaté que Derek avait une meilleure écriture, donc il écrivait alors que Stiles emballait, puis Derek ajoutait le ruban final autour du paquet. Ils étaient dans un bon rythme quand Cora tendit des verres à Derek et Stiles. « Alcool, les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant agréablement pompette elle-même.</p><p>« Rien pour nous, » dit Derek, en continuant le « Alexandria » qu’il écrivait soigneusement sur son étiquette actuelle.</p><p>« Rien ? Tu ne refuses jamais d’alcool, Derek. Tous les comptables doivent boire, » Cora fit un clin d’œil, agitant les verres de façon séduisante.</p><p>« Nan, Stiles ne boit pas, alors j’ai arrêté de le faire aussi dernièrement, » mentionne-t-il avec désinvolture en se laissant aller à l’improvisation. Il se rappelait que l’annonce de Stiles mentionnait qu’il pouvait faire semblant d’être ivre, mais qu’il avait arrêté de boire.</p><p>« Ah, oui, c’est ma faute, » dit Stiles, un sourire embarrassé sur son visage. Derek cogna son épaule avec la sienne, lui souriant.</p><p>« Oh, pourquoi tu ne bois pas, Stiles ? » demanda Cora, visiblement un peu trop affectée pour comprendre les indices sociaux de la situation.</p><p>« J’étais alcoolique, » dit facilement Stiles et, une fois de plus, le silence s’abattit sur la famille Hale.</p><p>« Un peu trop de bière ici, beaucoup trop de whisky par-là et je ne pouvais plus me souvenir de la plupart de mes nuits. Perdu pas mal d’amis, me suis fait quelques ennemis de trop. C’était pas bon. » Il mit sa main sur celle de Derek. « J’étais sobre depuis cinq ans quand je l’ai rencontré et il me soutient tellement. »</p><p>« Je comprends ça, » dit Wayne en levant son verre à Stiles, puis buvant cul sec. La famille gémit et le silence fut brisé.</p><p>Alors qu’ils approchaient de la fin des cadeaux, une partie de sa famille disparut pour sortir les restes du déjeuner afin qu’ils puissent les manger pour le dîner. Le dîner était plein d’évitement très prudents et de sujets sûrs, comme le travail de sa mère et comment la ferme de tante Dodie se portait (pas bien). Stiles était charmant, il intervenait de temps en temps, mais il engloutissait surtout les restes.</p><p>À un moment donné après le dîner, quand tout le monde entassait les cadeaux à l’arrière du camion de son père, Derek perdit Stiles. Il ne le trouvait pas dans le garage, le salon, la salle de bain ou la cuisine. Puis il entendit des cris suspects en haut et monta au deuxième étage de la maison, où se trouvait sa vieille chambre. Dans leur grande salle de jeux, qui avait une grande fenêtre pour la rendre lumineuse, Stiles était assis avec tous les enfants. Il portait un diadème et agitait une baguette de princesse féerique dans tous les sens, en cliquant sur un bouton pour qu’elle s’allume périodiquement.</p><p>« Sarah, vas-y ! » dit-il, sans remarquer Derek qui regardait depuis la grande porte. En réponse à l’invitation de Stiles, Sarah, qui était la plus âgée avec ses 12 ans, commença à jouer un air répétitif mais joli sur sa flûte à bec. « Halie ? » indiqua Stiles et Halie pris un rythme sur un tambour moyennement grand. « Eli, ton tour ! » Il pointa la baguette vers le petit Eli, qui commença à cliquer sur les boutons de sa guitare Poptunes, créant un bon rythme de grattage.</p><p>Stiles se leva, remuant ses hanches avec la musique. « D’accord, Kennedy et John, montrez-moi ce que vous avez ! »</p><p>Kennedy avait un petit tambourin sur lequel elle commença à taper et Stiles compta « Un, deux, et un-deux-trois-quatre ! » Et Kennedy et John commencèrent à chanter une version de Joy to the World qui honnêtement n’avait pas l’air si mauvaise. Stiles continuait à agiter sa baguette, à tourner et à faire rire les enfants à travers leurs instruments et à chanter.</p><p>« Il est bon avec eux, » Derek sauta presque à la voix douce derrière lui. C’était Julie avec Laura et Brent debout derrière elle, regardant les enfants jouer.</p><p>« Ouais, ouais, il l’est, » répondit Derek en retour.</p><hr/><p>« Êtes-vous bien installés, les garçons ? Besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Talia à Derek, tripotant ses mains devant elle. Derek reconnut son approche douce comme une excuse et il lui sourit doucement.</p><p>« Ça va, maman. Ce n’est qu’une nuit. »</p><p>« Tu sais, cela pourrait être un peu plus long. Stiles est le bienvenu pour rester aussi longtemps qu’il le veut. »</p><p>« Vraiment ? » demanda Derek. Sa mère semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Derek secoua la tête et la prit dans ses bras pour qu’elle ne dise rien d’autre. « Bonne nuit, maman. Joyeuse veille de Noël. »</p><p>Il monta les escaliers pour trouver Stiles en haut, qui l’attendait appuyé sur la rampe. Il sourit timidement. « Je ne savais pas quelle chambre était la tienne et tout le monde semblait un peu... occupé. » Il hocha la tête vers la porte fermée de la chambre de Cora, d’où l’on pouvait entendre des gloussements. Derek grimaça de dégoût alors que Stiles riait.</p><p>« Par là, » montra-t-il, conduisant Stiles à une pièce au bout du couloir, sa chambre d’enfant. Il y avait encore des murs blancs et bleus marines, de la moquette crème et un lit queen-size. Il avait adoré avoir cette chambre quand il vivait encore dans la maison, en raison de son accessibilité au toit et une salle de bains qui était juste de l’autre côté du couloir.</p><p>« Alors, c’est ta chambre, hein ? » demanda Stiles, regardant autour de lui. « Oh, et nos sacs sont déjà ici ! »</p><p>« Tu peux remercier Laura pour cela, » dit Derek en regardant dans ses tiroirs pour voir s’il y avait des pantalons de survêtements.</p><p>Stiles s’affala sur le lit à côté de son sac, soupirant joyeusement. « Mon Dieu, j’ai tellement mangé. Et tes sœurs sont tellement adorables, je les aime. Puis-je les garder ? » Il leva la tête pour regarder Derek, qui riait en réponse.</p><p>« Je pense qu’elles seraient d’accord avec cela. » Derek enfila un pantalon de pyjama et commença à chercher sa brosse à dents dans sa valise.</p><p>« Aujourd’hui, c’était génial, » dit Stiles en s’asseyant sur le lit, « mais demain, je pense que nous devrions vraiment leur balancer du lourd. »</p><p>Derek le regarda d’un air interrogateur. « Leur balancer quoi ? »</p><p>« Mon passé de prisonnier. » Il agita ses sourcils. « Je pense qu’ils vont adorer ça. »</p><p>Derek continua de le fixer. « T’en es sûr ? »</p><p>Stiles claqua des mains, nonchalant. « Tant que tu l’es. Ils n’ont pas besoin de connaître les détails. Écoute ça, nous en parlons en disant que nous voulons emménager ensemble, mais que nous voulons acheter un nouvel endroit. »</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que tu sois allé en prison? » demanda Derek, confus.</p><p>« Étant donné que je suis un criminel, j’ai besoin d’une permission pour déménager dans un nouvel endroit ! » dit Stiles avec enthousiasme. « Nous pouvons mentionner à quel point c’est difficile à cause de ça ! »</p><p>« Attends, tu dois vraiment faire ça ? » demanda Derek.</p><p>« Oh oui. Il m’a aussi fallu bien trop de temps pour récupérer mon permis de conduire. Ils détestent vraiment laisser les ex-détenus avoir une voiture et une identification conforme. »</p><p>« Cela semble... nul, » dit Derek en y réfléchissant. De quel droit le gouvernement privait-il ses citoyens d’un permis de conduire ? Avaient-ils peur que d’anciens détenus... quoi ? Conduisent ? Les jeunes de 15 ans avaient-ils vraiment plus de droits que ceux qui avaient été incarcérés ? Derek ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il ressentait à ce sujet.</p><p>« Tu n’as pas tort, » soupira Stiles. « Mais c’est comme ça. »</p><p>« Et si ma famille demande pourquoi tu es allé en prison ? » Derek posa la question avec hésitation, essayant de ne pas insister sur un sujet dont Stiles ne voudrait peut-être pas parler. Il savait que l’autre homme n’avait pas mentionné pourquoi il était allé en prison auparavant et Derek ne se sentait pas obligé d’avoir cette information.</p><p>« Je leur dirai simplement que c’est personnel et que ce n’est pas leur affaire, est-ce que c’est bon ? » demanda Stiles.</p><p>« Définitivement, » confirma Derek.</p><p>« Et si tu t’inquiètes, » lui fit remarquer Stiles, « je te promets que ce n’était pas un meurtre au premier degré, quoi que ce soit impliquant des enfants, un viol, un vol ou de la drogue. Je ne suis pas un mauvais gars, Derek. » Stiles le regarda sérieusement.</p><p>Derek sourit, réconforté par la confession, mais pas surpris. « Je sais, Stiles. »</p><p>« D’accord, tant que tu le sais. » Stiles attrapa des couvertures et des oreillers du lit et commença à créer un nid sur le sol. « Maintenant, aide-moi à faire mon lit. »</p><hr/><p>Quand Derek se réveilla le matin de Noël, il regarda l’horloge pour voir qu’il était 6h. Il s’assit, surpris. D’habitude à ce moment-là, les enfants sautaient sur les lits de tout le monde, les suppliant de se réveiller parce que le Père Noël était passé.</p><p>Il se leva tranquillement, très conscient que Stiles…</p><p>...n’était pas là.</p><p>Il regarda le lit de fortune sur le sol à quelques reprises, clignant ses yeux ensommeillés. Nan, Stiles n’était vraiment pas là. Quand était-il parti ?</p><p>Derek ouvrit sa porte et entendit de doux chuchotements venant d’en bas. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers où Laura et Cora étaient assises sur la marche la plus haute. Il s’assit à côté d’elles, sur le point de demander, quand Cora mit un seul doigt sur ses lèvres et le pointa à travers les barreaux.</p><p>Là, assis les jambes croisées sur le sol, les enfants autour de lui, il y avait Stiles. Il leur racontait une histoire, ses mains et ses bras s’agitant pendant qu’il parlait. Derek se pencha, essayant d’écouter.</p><p>« ... Ma mère a lâché ma main et j’ai couru à l’atelier aussi vite que j’ai pu. Un groupe d’elfes m’attendait et ils m’ont donné mon propre chapeau d’elfe ! J’ai eu un petit marteau en bois et j’ai pu commencer à construire un petit train. Je ne savais pas comment faire alors les elfes ont dû m’aider. »</p><p>Laura appuya sa tête sur l’épaule de Derek et Derek mit son bras autour d’elle. « Garde-le, » dit-elle doucement et ils restèrent assis encore un peu, écoutant Stiles raconter son récit de quand il était allé au pôle Nord.</p><p>Après qu’ils se soient tous installés dans le salon, prêts à ouvrir les cadeaux, Stiles tira Derek de côté un instant. « Ta grand-mère va arriver d’une minute à l’autre et j’ai besoin de conseils, » dit-il. « Nous voulons qu’elle m’aime, n’est-ce pas? »</p><p>Derek hocha la tête. « Certainement. Si Mamie Jody t’aime, tu as le pouvoir de dire et faire littéralement tout ce que tu veux. » Derek pensa un instant. « Tu sais, j’aimerais pouvoir te dire autre chose que ça, mais sois toi-même. Si nous leur lâchons vraiment la bombe du criminel, cela n’a peut-être pas beaucoup d’importance de toute façon, mais sois simplement comme d’habitude, charmant, » il lui fait un clin d’œil ludique, « toi ».</p><p>Stiles semblait plus qu’un peu stressé, pour des raisons que Derek n’arrivait pas à discerner, avant qu’il ne prenne une profonde respiration et que l’expression bizarre ne quitte son visage.</p><p>« D’accord, d’accord. Ça va aller. »</p><p>« Tout ira bien, » répéta Derek. « Retournons-y, on dirait que ma grand-mère vient juste d’arriver. »</p><p>Quand ils revinrent, elle était effectivement arrivée. Elle avait déposé des contenants de friandises et prenait ses petits-enfants dans ses bras alors qu'ils encerclaient tous, sachant à quel point elle aimait être accueillie. Elle embrassa la tête de ses enfants et salua le ventre de Laura, puis se rendit à Derek délibérément. Stiles semblait prendre compte de leur dynamique familiale. Derek pouvait admettre que les Hale étaient très matriarcales et Mamie Jody était facilement le chef de famille.</p><p>« Derek. Tu m’as manqué, » dit-elle en embrassant sa tempe pendant qu’elle le serrait dans ses bras.</p><p>« Tu m’as manqué aussi Mamie, » dit-il, lâchant un petit rire et la serrant en retour.</p><p>« As-tu assez dormi ? » demanda-t-elle et Derek rit.</p><p>« Tu penses. Mamie, je veux que tu rencontres quelqu’un. Voici Stiles, mon petit ami. » Il s’écarta et il sut qu’elle avait attendu de rencontrer Stiles, elle avait probablement entendu parler de lui de la part de Talia.</p><p>« Bonjour Mme Hale, » dit Stiles presque timidement avec un large sourire.</p><p>« Bonjour Stiles. » Elle le regarda. « Eh bien, je peux voir pourquoi Derek est amoureux de toi. Il suffit de regarder cette structure osseuse ! Et si maigre ! Derek a de la chance de t’avoir, » elle le tira pour un câlin.</p><p>« Oh, non madame, j’ai de la chance de l’avoir, » répondit Stiles en le lui rendant.</p><p>Mamie Jody rit joyeusement. « Oh, je peux dire que tu vas être un merveilleux ajout à cette famille. » Elle se retourna et regarda tout le monde.</p><p>« Eh bien ? Déballons quelques cadeaux ! »</p><hr/><p>Une fois qu’ils furent tous assis, les enfants déchirèrent leurs cadeaux avec vigueur, criant et sautant tout en déballant jouet après jouet. De nouveaux instruments, des poupées, des voitures, des appareils électroniques, des peluches et des livres ont bientôt remplacé les boîtes emballées de couleurs, les parents souriant tous à la joie de leurs enfants.</p><p>« J’avais oublié à quel point Noël était amusant avec les petits, » se pencha Stiles pour parler à l’oreille de Derek. Ils étaient assis par terre près du canapé, à l’écart de la folie.</p><p>« Ah oui ? Tu en as toi-même ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.</p><p>Stiles lui donna un grand sourire heureux. « Non, mais mon frère Scott en a. Je suis le fier parrain de trois beaux enfants. »</p><p>« Trois ? » demanda Derek, se souvenant que Scott était le meilleur ami de Stiles et qu’il avait probablement à peu près le même âge.</p><p>« Eh bien, Scotty a une paire de jumeaux qui sont mignons comme tout, mais Boyd a eu un fils récemment. J’ai eu le plaisir d’être son parrain. Et sans maman, Boyd compte sur moi pour garder les enfants. Cette année, c’est son premier Noël. »</p><p>« Désolé que tu le manques pour ça, » murmura Derek.</p><p>« Non, je ne suis pas invité à ce genre de choses. Ses réunions de famille sont intéressantes et ils n’ont pas besoin que quelqu’un les froisse tous. Je préférerais que mon bébé James passe du temps sans ce drame. » Il donna un coup de coude à Derek en hochant la tête vers Eli. « Ce gamin avec son livre sur les dinosaures, c’est un phénomène. »</p><p>Eli tenait le livre au-dessus de sa tête, faisant des grognements à tout le monde. Le livre avait à peu près la même taille que lui et Derek dut admettre qu’il avait l’air assez comique. « Il tient de son père, c’est certain. » Derek jeta un regard à Brent, qui tenait Sarah la tête en bas alors qu’il admirait ses nouvelles chaussettes duveteuses, la faisant hurler de rire. Quand il se retourna vers Stiles, l’homme portait encore ce regard étrange.</p><p>Derek remarqua que Mamie regardait aussi l’homme, la consternation écrite sur ses traits.</p><hr/><p>« J’adore vraiment cette table, monsieur et madame Hale. Où l’avez-vous acheté ? » demanda Stiles avec sa purée réchauffée à mi-chemin de sa bouche.</p><p>« IKEA, je crois. C’en est une en cerisier, » dit poliment le père de Derek.</p><p>Stiles donna un coup de coude exagéré à Derek. « Nous devrions en prendre une. C’est bien. »</p><p>« Oh, vous pensez emménager ensemble ? » demanda Oncle Peter. Derek regarda Stiles, son rythme cardiaque augmentant considérablement. Ils n’avaient pas parlé en détail de ce qu’ils étaient censés chercher dans un endroit et il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il fallait dire.</p><p>« Oh oui, » dit Stiles amicalement. « Chez moi, c’est un dépotoir, situé dans un très mauvais quartier de Beacon Hills et la maison de Derek est trop petite. En plus, les animaux de compagnie ne sont pas autorisés. »</p><p>Derek regarda Stiles, se demandant comment il aurait pu savoir cela sur sa copropriété. Puis il s’est rendu compte qu’ils en avaient parlé sur le trajet en voiture plus tôt. Il avait une bonne mémoire.</p><p>« Cherchez-vous activement ? » questionna Laura, agente immobilière dans l’âme.</p><p>« Nous avons regardé un peu, mais nous n’avons pas encore décidé si un appartement ou une maison serait mieux pour nous. »</p><p>Talia s’étouffa un peu avec son verre. « Une maison ? »</p><p>Stiles hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Oh oui. On s’est dit, pourquoi pas ? » Derek se retint de soupirer, sachant qu’il entendrait parler de « griller les étapes » lorsque Stiles et lui se seraient inévitablement « séparés ».</p><p>« Et je pense que cette table pourrait durer éternellement, n’est-ce pas Chéri ? Depuis combien de temps l’avez-vous, monsieur Hale ? »</p><p>« Dix ans, je crois. »</p><p>« Dix ans ! » Derek regarda Stiles, qui s’amusait beaucoup trop avec ça. « Bon sang, c’est en si bon état. Et ils en ont probablement encore en stock ou du moins quelque chose de similaire. Der, cette table est un indispensable. » Stiles se tourna vers le reste des invités, souriant. « Il garde une trace de nos “indispensables”, de nos “peut-être” et de nos “jamais de la vie”. Un piège de fer, cet esprit est. »</p><p>Derek rit, secouant la tête, mais visiblement amusé par les singeries du jeune homme. « Nous sommes très excités de trouver un chez-nous. Je dois admettre que nous y pensons depuis un certain temps, » dit-il sournoisement, donnant un coup de pouce à Stiles. Heureusement, sa famille a marché en plein dedans.</p><p>« Pourquoi ne l’avez-vous pas encore fait ? » demanda Laura en prenant la perche. Ses yeux brillaient avec l’excitation de leur trouver une maison.</p><p>« Oh, eh bien, je viens juste d’obtenir la permission de déménager, » dit Stiles, de façon désinvolte comme il l’avait fait pour son travail de stripteaseur. Derek admirait à quel point il était capable de s’en sortir sans en faire une affaire ou une évidence.</p><p>« La permission ? » demanda Leo au bon moment, avec l’air aussi confus que le reste de la famille.</p><p>« Oh oui, étant un ex-détenu et tout. J’avais besoin de la permission de mon agent de libération conditionnelle pour déménager, tant que je demeure dans ma région géographique prescrite. Derek a fait très attention de rester à l’intérieur des limites, juste une autre raison pour laquelle je l’aime tant, » dit Stiles en posant un baiser rapide sur la joue de Derek.</p><p>« Ex-détenu ? » « Agent de libération conditionnelle ? » « Prison ? »</p><p>Derek n’était pas sûr de savoir d’où venaient toutes les questions, alors il décida de toutes les ignorer. « Ce n’est qu’un autre défi de la réinsertion des prisonniers dans la société. Combien de temps as-tu dit qu’il t’as fallu pour avoir de nouveau ton permis de conduire? » demanda Derek à Stiles.</p><p>« Presque un an ! » Il s’est tourné vers toute la table. « Heureusement, Boyd, mon incroyable agent de libération conditionnelle, a certain contact au BMV2, alors il a montré son sourire charmant et mon dossier de bonne conduite et m’a récupéré mon permis et ma jeep. Je peux à nouveau conduire mon bébé bleu que j’aime tant. »</p><p>La mère de Derek avait l’air absolument enragée. « Derek, pouvons-nous te parler seul à seul, s’il te plaît ? » Il regarda son visage prendre une teinte rouge plus alarmante au fil des secondes.</p><p>« Non, » dit fermement Derek. « Peu importe ce que tu veux dire, tu peux nous le dire à nous deux. » Derek se tourna vers Stiles pour s’assurer qu’il était d’accord avec la mère de Derek l’agressant très probablement verbalement et Stiles serra juste sa main sous la table et lui donna un sourire minuscule. Oh, il était pour.</p><p>« Tu ne penses pas que c’était une information que nous aurions dû connaître avant que tu ne l'amènes ici ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix ayant déjà augmenté de volume.</p><p>« Franchement, maman, ça ne te regarde pas, » répondit Derek.</p><p>Talia claqua les mains sur la table et se tint debout. « Je pense que je parle au nom de tous les gens autour de cette table lorsque je dis que nous ne voulons pas d’un criminel condamné dans notre maison ! »</p><p>« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Derek, se levant pour la défier. Stiles resta assis, mais il déplaça leurs mains liées vers le haut de la table afin que tout le monde puisse les voir. Intelligent.</p><p>« Parce qu’il est dangereux ! »</p><p>Derek fit un cri de bataille dont il ne se savait même pas capable. Laura sursauta et Cora écarquilla ses yeux en l’entendant. C’était quelque chose entre un éclat de rire incrédule et un hurlement d’indignation. « Tu n’as pas le droit de parler de lui de cette façon ! Tu ne sais rien de Stiles et tu n’as rien appris de lui de tout le week-end ! Tu l’as regardé et tu as décidé qu’il ne valait pas la peine que tu le connaisses ! Comment oses-tu ? »</p><p>Talia plissa les yeux. « Je peux me taire au sujet des tatouages, du striptease et des manières. Mais tu n’as pas le droit d’amener un criminel dans cette maison ! »</p><p>« Tout ce qu’il a fait, c’est ramener à la maison son petit ami, maman, » dit Cora d’une voix forte et immédiatement le reste de la table explosa. Tout le monde parlait plus haut l’un que l’autre, essayant de discuter de ce qu’ils pensaient. C’était un pur chaos.</p><p>Stiles se leva et mit ses lèvres à côté de l’oreille de Derek. « Je vais courir comme si j’étais bouleversé. Je serai dans les premiers mètres de la forêt, d’accord ? » Derek hocha la tête et Stiles, de manière très évidente, renversa sa chaise et s’enfuit de la table de la salle à manger. Tout le monde se tut juste à temps pour entendre la porte d’entrée claquer et ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder Derek dans un silence stupéfait.</p><p>Derek se tint debout, travaillant sa mâchoire. « Je n’arrive pas à le croire venant de vous, » dit-il calmement, établissant un contact visuel avec tout membre de la famille qui oserait le regarder après cette débâcle. « Vous me dites de ramener un garçon à la maison et je le fais, et puis tout ce que vous faites, c’est de l’insulter ? Insulter son travail, insulter son apparence, insulter son passé ? Ce n’est pas à vous de juger ! Et comment osez-vous même penser à le juger quand vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais. Stiles a plus d’intégrité, d’amour et de courage dans un seul cheveu sur sa tête que vous tous réunis ! Il est doux, drôle et compatissant. Et il m’aime, et je l’aime. Et tant que vous agirez comme des connards, si vous me demandiez de choisir entre vous et lui, je le choisirais à chaque fois. »</p><p>Derek contourna sa chaise et la poussa jusqu’à la table. « Pardonne mon français mamie, mais allez tous vous faire foutre. Stiles et moi allons emballer nos affaires et partir. » Il partit ensuite par le hall d’entrée comme Stiles l’avait fait, claquant la porte pour terminer dramatiquement sa sortie.</p><p>Il rencontra Stiles dans les bois, où il trouva l’autre homme tout excité. « Oh mon Dieu, » dit-il, « Je ne sais pas ce que tu disais, mais je pouvais honnêtement t’entendre d’ici. Qu’est-ce que ça fait ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p>Derek sourit. « C’est assez incroyable. » Il attrapa les mains de Stiles. « Je suis désolé que ma mère ait dit toutes ces choses. »</p><p>Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, s’il te plaît, j’ai entendu tellement pire. Je suis juste content que nous ayons terminé en beauté. »</p><p>« Nous l’avons fait, n’est-ce pas ? » Ils se regardèrent pendant très, très longtemps.</p><p>« Hé, Derek ? Merci de m’avoir défendu. Je sais que nous faisons cela pour énerver ta famille, mais...»</p><p>« Évidemment, » dit Derek. « Tu ne mérite rien de tout cela. »</p><p>« Mais tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis allé en prison et tu m’as quand même défendu. »</p><p>« Peu importe pourquoi, Stiles. Tu es une bonne personne. »</p><p>« Est-ce que ça t’intéresse ? Que je te le dise ? » Stiles le regarda, puis s'éloigna. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis vraiment une mauvaise personne. »</p><p>Derek serra les mains de Stiles un peu plus fort. « Tu peux toujours si tu le veux, mais tu sais que je n’en pense pas moins de toi, n’est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Stiles rit un peu. « Regarde-moi, ne voulant pas qu’un quasi-étranger pense que je suis une mauvaise personne. Mais je suppose que nous sommes plus comme des connaissances maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Derek sourit. « Les meilleures connaissances. »</p><p>Stiles sourit un peu, puis redevient sérieux. « En grandissant, c’était juste mon père et moi. Ma mère a eu un type de cancer du cerveau et est morte quand j’étais jeune et donc, lui et moi n’avions seulement que l’autre. Il y a cinq ans, il est tombé malade aussi. Et... il ne voulait pas me faire perdre un autre parent comme ça. » Stiles racontait l’histoire avec émotion dans sa voix, mais il semblait composé, comme s’il l’avait beaucoup racontée.</p><p>« Il était tellement malheureux. Il était shérif, tu sais, et donc être si faible et frêle...il était déprimé et il ne voulait pas se détériorer comme ma mère, tu vois ? Sa mort a été dure pour nous deux. Alors quand il m’a demandé de l’aider à se tuer, j’ai dit oui. »</p><p>« Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était contrôler sa vie, tu vois ? Les médecins lui disaient ce qu’il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire, quels médicaments prendre, ce qu’il ne fallait pas manger. Il voulait quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Il était en phase terminale à ce moment-là, son médecin a dit qu’il lui restait environ un an à vivre. » Stiles rit amèrement. « L’échéance pour l’aide en fin de vie en Californie est de six mois. Mais il était prêt et quand le moment est venu, je l’ai aidé à partir selon ses propres conditions. »</p><p>Stiles se glissa de la prise de Derek, croisant les bras. « Je suis sorti tôt grâce à mon bon comportement et la surpopulation carcérale. Mais je le referais mille fois parce que dans ces derniers moments, mon père était le plus heureux qu’il ait été depuis des années. »</p><p>« Stiles. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû faire ça, » Derek tendit la main, s’attendant à ce que Stiles s’éloigne à nouveau, mais au lieu de cela il laissa Derek enrouler ses bras autour de lui, le tenant contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. « C'est injuste que tout le monde te juge pour ce que tu es, » dit calmement Derek.</p><p>Stiles rit. « Allez, ce n’est pas quelque chose de nouveau. » Il se retira. « Merci, Derek. Ces deux derniers jours ont été très amusants. »</p><p>Derek lui rendit son sourire tordu. « Faisons nos sacs, d’accord ? » Il tendit la main et Stiles la prit, tous deux marchant vers la maison. Derek regarda Stiles effacer le sourire de son visage et voûter un peu plus son dos. « Un vrai acteur, » commenta Derek, taquin et Stiles le frappa.</p><p>Quand ils entrèrent, ils entendirent des cris, mais Derek tira rapidement Stiles dans les escaliers. « Devrions-nous essayer de désamorcer la situation ? » demanda Stiles, mais Derek secoua la tête et poussa Stiles dans sa chambre.</p><p>« Fais d’abord tes valises, on se souciera de ma famille en colère plus tard. »</p><p>Ils n’étaient restés qu’une nuit, donc c’était facile de rassembler toutes leurs affaires. Ils se faufilaient dans les escaliers ensemble (Derek était sûr qu’ils semblaient ridicules, Stiles exagérait ses pas avec son sac à dos bercé contre sa poitrine et Derek retenant un rire bruyant, une main tenant ses sacs et l’autre sur le dos de Stiles) quand Laura et Cora apparurent, bloquant leur sortie.</p><p>« S’il vous plaît, ne partez pas, » dit Laura, de vraies larmes aux yeux.</p><p>« Maman est une vraie connasse, mais on veut que tu restes ! Vraiment, Stiles. C’est tellement important pour nous de passer du temps avec quelqu’un à qui Derek tient tant, » ajouta Cora, plus sérieuse que Derek ne l’avait jamais vue.</p><p>Pour la première fois, Stiles était sans voix. Il regarda Derek, les yeux grands ouverts, puis haussa les épaules une fois. Derek lui donna un regard disant « Oh merde », puis se tourna avec un sourire penaud vers ses sœurs. « Je ne vais pas mentir, c’est gênant. » Il regarda autour de lui, puis poussa Stiles sur la dernière marche. « Voici les clés, va mettre tes affaires dans la voiture. Je serai là dans une seconde. » Stiles hocha la tête et s’esquiva devant Laura et Cora pour s’échapper par la porte d’entrée. Il avait l’air soulagé.</p><p>« Donc, euh, Stiles-et-moi-ne-sommes-pas-vraiment-ensemble, » dit-il en rafale. Laura et Cora lui donnèrent toutes les deux des regards vides. Il regarda aux alentours de nouveau, mais les cris dans l’autre pièce étaient si forts qu'il doutait que quelqu’un puisse entendre ses aveux. « Je l’ai trouvé sur Craigslist. Il a fait une annonce pour être un rendez-vous de repas de familles pour les Fêtes et j’avais besoin que maman me laisse tranquille. C’était bien que tout le monde se détende aussi. »</p><p>Laura semblait encore incroyablement confuse. « Alors... c’est un acteur ? »</p><p>« Non ! Non. Stiles est Stiles. Nous avons simplement simulé une relation. »</p><p>« Toutes ces photos… » dit Cora.</p><p>« On a fait semblant juste avant de venir ici, » dit Derek.</p><p>« Et les histoires ? » demanda Laura.</p><p>« Fabriqué. Stiles est excellent en publicité. »</p><p>« Le temps passé en prison et le travail de stripteaseur... » commença Cora.</p><p>« Sont tout les deux réels. J’ai eu la chance de tomber sur quelqu’un qui est littéralement le pire cauchemar de maman, » Derek haussa les épaules. « Écoutez, j’espère que ça ne vous fait pas de mal à vous deux, je n’ai jamais voulu ça. Stiles était juste là pour jouer un rôle et pour manipuler maman et papa. Nous allons rompre à l’amiable dans quelques semaines, juste à temps pour la nouvelle année. Et j’espère que maman ne me dérangera plus jamais pour trouver un partenaire et ce que je peux faire pendant mon temps libre. »</p><p>Ses sœurs semblaient encore stupéfaites et bouleversées. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que Stiles lui faisait signe de la voiture. « Écoutez, je dois y aller, mais appelez-moi, d’accord ? Je suis désolé. » Il sortit par la porte, jetant ses sacs à l’arrière de la voiture avant de monter sur le siège du conducteur. Il serra fermement le volant en sortant de l’allée et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.</p><p>« Ça va ? » demanda Stiles.</p><p>Derek hocha la tête, sa bouche se transformant lentement en un sourire. Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Stiles. « C’était le plus amusant que j’ai eu depuis très longtemps. »</p><p>Stiles se moqua. « Eh bien, tu es comptable. »</p><p>Quand Derek éclata de rire, c’était à moitié maniaque, à moitié soulagé.</p><hr/><p>Derek déverrouilla machinalement son téléphone et lança son application photo, faisant défiler les images. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un. Il fit une pause sur la deuxième photo la troisième fois, puis continua de répéter son défilement.</p><p>« Derek, je te jure que si tu recommences, je vais te frapper, » dit Erica de l’autre côté de la pièce. Derek leva les yeux et vit qu’elle était déjà retournée à son livre. « Tu as son numéro, tu le connais. Tu peux simplement lui envoyer un SMS. »</p><p>Derek soupira et pressa le bouton de verrouillage de son téléphone avant de le ranger.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas comme ça que fonctionne Craigslist, Erica. »</p><p>Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son livre. « Je ne pense pas que quiconque de toute l’histoire n’ai jamais eu une rencontre Craigslist comme tu l’as fait. »</p><p>« Je ne vais pas lui envoyer un texto, » dit-il.</p><p>« D’accord. Ne le fait pas, » dit-elle en tournant une page. « Tu seras juste tout seul pour toujours alors. »</p><p>Derek essaya de trouver une réponse, puis décida de ne pas lui faire cet honneur. Pour le sauver de l’embarras, la sonnette résonna et il sauta du canapé. « J’y vais. »</p><p>Erica ferma son livre et se leva, s’étirant un peu. « Je vais vérifier le dîner. » Elle disparu dans leur cuisine.</p><p>Derek ouvrit la porte pour voir Laura et Leo, ce dernier tenant un plateau de brownies. « Bonne Saint-Sylvestre ! » s’écria Laura, jetant ses bras autour de Derek. Leo haussa les épaules et sourit en arrière-plan.</p><p>« Merci pour l'accueil, » dit-il et Derek le prit aussi dans ses bras.</p><p>« Ça nous fait plaisir, Leo. » Derek les conduisit à l’intérieur, emmenant les brownies dans la cuisine pour eux. Erica se précipita dans le salon et parla avec Laura de sa grossesse. Le bébé serait accueilli au cours de la nouvelle année.</p><p>Derek les rejoignit à nouveau, se tenant dans l’embrasure de la porte. « Cora va être un peu en retard, elle et Hector ont dû récupérer quelque chose je pense. »</p><p>« Parfait ! Tu peux leur demander de prendre du champagne ? On a complètement oublié ! » dit Erica en tirant la langue à Derek. D’accord, il n’avait pas voulu l’acheter parce que c’était scandaleusement cher à cette période de l’année, alors poursuivez-le.</p><p>« Pas de problème, » dit Laura, qui tapait déjà un message sur son téléphone.</p><p>Lentement, tous les autres sont arrivés. Leur ami commun Isaac, quelques-uns des amis d’Erica que Derek reconnut vaguement, la sœur cadette d’Erica et sa petite amie, la plus jeune sœur d’Erica et un garçon qu’elle a refusé de reconnaître comme son petit ami (Derek devina qu’ils n’auraient aucun mal à s’embrasser lorsque minuit sonnerait), un vieil ami de la fac qui s’appelait Danny et son éternel on-est-ensemble-on-est-pas-ensemble, Jackson. Il n’était que 22h alors Derek n’était pas inquiet pour Cora et Hector, mais il espérait qu’ils auraient le temps de déboucher le champagne avant minuit.</p><p>Malgré ses tendances antisociales habituelles, il tournait aux alentours de tous, socialisant avec tout le monde et mangeant et riant. Cela faisait longtemps que tout le monde n’avait pas été ensemble et c’était vraiment agréable de pouvoir les revoir tous, même si c’était un peu éreintant.</p><p>Lorsque la sonnette a finalement sonné pour signaler l’arrivée de ce qui devait être Cora et Hector, Erica donna un coup de coude à Derek. « Est-ce que tu peux t’en occuper ? Leo demande s’il y a encore de la sauce piquante pour les ailes de poulet. »</p><p>Derek hocha la tête et fit le trajet jusqu’à la porte, esquivant les boissons et les mouvements de danse. Il remarqua que Laura souriait sournoisement de son perchoir sur le canapé et il sentit immédiatement son estomac se baisser un peu. Ça ne voulait rien dire de bon pour lui quand ses sœurs avaient ce regard sur leur visage. Il essaya de l’ignorer et ouvrit la porte, la bouche figée autour d’un mot à moitié formé alors qu’il accueillait ses invités.</p><p>Bien sûr, Cora et Hector étaient là, mais se tenait derrière eux un Stiles à l’air penaud. Il avait l’air bien avec une chemise bleu foncé, les manches retroussées, des lunettes à montures épaisses et une lèvre inférieure mâchée. Il tenait deux bouteilles. « J’ai entendu dire que tu pourrais avoir besoin de champagne ? »</p><p>Derek regarda Cora, étonné, et elle sourit et se fraya dans son appartement. « De rien, » dit-elle en prenant le champagne de Stiles. « Nous allons vous laisser seuls tous les deux un instant. »</p><p>Stiles ricana maladroitement, se frottant les bras. « Ta sœur est un sacré phénomène, » dit-il en se mordant encore la lèvre. « Elles ont eu mon numéro dans ton téléphone. »</p><p>« Cora t’as kidnappé ? » lâcha Derek de but en blanc, puis plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Stiles sembla stupéfait, puis éclata de rire.</p><p>« Non, mais elle m’a donné un ultimatum. » Il a levé les sourcils. « Soit venir avec elle, soit te laisser seul pour le reste de ta vie. »</p><p>« Oh, alors tu as décidé d’être un bon samaritain et de la suivre chez moi ? » demanda Derek.</p><p>« Eh bien, elle a dit que tu avais besoin de champagne et il se trouve que j’en ai quelques bouteilles. Je pensais pouvoir t’aider une fois de plus. »</p><p>« Une seule fois ? » demanda Derek. Il n’avait pas osé espérer que Stiles veuille plus que leur seul petit Noël Craigslist, mais là encore, l’homme était sur son seuil.</p><p>« Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j’ai voulu t’envoyer un SMS ou appeler. Ou même t’envoyer un mail, » admit Stiles, se rapprochant de Derek.</p><p>« J’ai regardé ces cinq photos fabriquées de toutes pièces de nous, et ce, tant de fois qu’Erica m’a menacé de meurtre, » répond Derek rapidement, fermant la distance entre eux. C’est Stiles qui enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek et tira les lèvres de Derek vers les siennes, gémissant de plaisir.</p><p>« Je voulais le faire depuis le moment où tu m’as taquiné au sujet de ton amour des Mets. »</p><p>« Tu sais que je n’arrêterai jamais de faire ça, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Derek.</p><p>Stiles sourit. « Je compte là-dessus. »</p><p>Derek attira Stiles dans son appartement, excité pour l’année à venir. Il avait le sentiment qu’aucun d’eux ne serait plus jamais seul à Noël.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>